Soldiers of Fate
by Ashari
Summary: The adventures and misadventures of the Third Generation of Dragoons. [Prolouge] 'There it was again. That sound. A small sound, but one that reverberated with the longing to grow stronger, brighter.' Rated T for future violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Legend of Dragoon. Sony Computer Entertainment America does. If I did own it, then I'd actually be writing this as a game instead of a fanfic, now wouldn't I?**

* * *

There it was again. That sound. A small sound, but one that reverberated with the longing to grow stronger, brighter. He'd heard that sound many a time before; he'd been hearing that sound since the flames had consumed his home.

Greenish orbs narrowed in curiosity, and red-booted feet wandered from the quaint, well-decorated kitchen to the airy, open front hallway. A breeze from the open front door tugged on unruly spikes of blonde; beckoning, calling, seeming in league with the sound in question.

Dart momentarily threw up a hand over his brow–the bright afternoon sunlight was a stark contrast to the homey interior of his and Shana's house, and his pupils contracted in protest.

The sun passed quickly from his mind as Dart heard the sound again. It was louder this time. He was getting closer.

His feet seemed unconnected with the rest of him, but connected to the sound by an invisible line that reeled him in at its leisure. Dart found himself walking away from his house, down the lane, and passing just beyond the village proper. He crossed the log-bridged gully with routine ease and trounced off the path and straight into the forest.

The sound reached his ears once more. It was very close now; he'd be finding it any time. He took a few hesitant steps, unsure of which way to go now. Something tawny and familiar caught his eye, and he headed briskly towards it.

The tawny thing was the tousled locks of a boy barely seventeen. Normally, the boy's hair was a brighter shade of blonde, but the weakened sunlight under the trees had darkened it. Dart was looking at the boy's back. The boy stood rigid, his head bent over something held in his hands.

The sound came again. Dart inhaled sharply as a red-white light glowed from his son's hands. It was the sound and light from the resonance of a Dragoon Spirit.

But not just any Dragoon Spirit. Thoughts chased each other, frantic and confused, around Dart's mind. The Moon...the Tree of Life...Zieg...how was it possible? It wasn't. That particular Dragoon Spirit had to have been destroyed, along with his father and Rose.

Lûk turned around at the sound of footsteps, utter bewilderment and a look of imploring on his face. "Dad?" he asked shakily.

A handful of swift steps and Dart was by his son's side. He hesitated, then tentatively took the red gem from his son's hands. He held it in the way that had always been so familiar to him, squeezing it gently and squinting his eyes from the inevitable brilliance that the gem would give off.

Nothing happened.

Dart put the spherical gem back into his son's hands, and it lit up with a glaring resonance.

The Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit had chosen a new master, and Dart wasn't it.

* * *

**A/N:** This fic, like so many other fanfictions, is a "post" fic--that is, it takes place after the game. Please excuse me if I get some of the little details like names of places in Endiness wrong; you must understand that it's been at least five years since I've played the game. However, I've had this story and these characters floating around (and developing significantly!)in my head pretty much since that time. This is just the prologue, and many, many other chapters will come (when I get the time) because I have MYRIADS of ideas for this. Expect cross-overs and romance every now and then, but hopefully I can keep the inter-dimensional-ness to a minimum at the beginning for the sake of giving Endiness more "screen time."

Dart and Shana are the only game characters I had a mind to use when I first came up with this story, but some of the others will make it in eventually. Like I said, I haven't played LoD in a while, so I'll have to review things like geography and the sequence of events in the game (I have trouble with mental timelines) before I can get the other Dragoons in here.

The characters made my ME and ME ALONE are as follows: Lûkain (Lûk) the Red-Eyed Dragoon, Kipf Talia the Blue Sea Dragoon, Aaron Da'mirei the Jade Dragoon, Dern Strekolla the Gold Dragoon, Karina the Dark Dragoon, and Kalmiz the Violet Dragoon. The White-Silver Dragoon (and maybe I'll drag the Divine Dragoon in here later) will be based off of people I know in real life, so obviously I didn't create them. Nyark.

I hope you all won't accuse me of Mary-Sue-ing just because I'm basing two characters off of my best friend and my brother, or because the chief characters are all mine. The concept of the Dragoon is obviously not mine, which is why this is a fanfic and not an original work.

This is my first LoD fanfic (and probably going to be my only one), so keep that in mind too.

Reviews are loved and appreciated! Constructive criticism is as loved (if not more) than undying worship (though you can do that too). Flames are NOT appreciated, because they make YOU look like an idiot.

Thanks, and Cheers!

Ashari


End file.
